Chocolate
by Emi.Green
Summary: Él tenía ganas de comer chocolate... pero no solo .:YohxAnna. Lemon:.


Chocolate

Ya estaba atardeciendo y un muchacho de cabello castaño se encontraba paseando tranquilamente mientras escuchaba música en sus auriculares. Mantenía una sonrisa serena y una mirada de igual manera. Su día había sido bastante tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto ya que su prometida no lo había matado con el entrenamiento. Pero bueno, tenía que disfrutarlo, después de todo días como ese no suceden todos los días.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una mano que lo tomó por el hombro y lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Era Horo Horo, quien mantenía una cara de pocos amigos y se lo notaba agitado.

—Hola Horo Horo, ¿te sucede algo? —Preguntó inocentemente el chico mientras se quitaba los auriculares. El shamán del hielo lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡ESTUVE GRITÁNDOTE DESDE HACE TRES CUADRAS, IDIOTA!

—Ah, lo siento mucho, no te oí. —Dijo con una sonrisa. El Ainu simplemente suspiró, cosa que Yoh tomó como un "no importa". —Bueno y dime, ¿qué se te ofrece amigo?

—Nada en particular, simplemente vi que no estabas haciendo ningún tipo de mortal entrenamiento y decidí visitarte a ti y a tu linda prometida. —Comentó soltando una risita. El Asakura lo miró con cara de pocos amigos frente al comentario acerca de Anna, pero lo ignoró, después de todo la sacerdotisa era de él.

—Vamos todos juntos, Yoh. —Agregó Manta, que salió de detrás del castaño con una sonrisa.

—Eres tan pequeño que no te vi. —Soltó el Ainu. El pequeño ignoró el molesto comentario y miró a su amigo, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—De acuerdo, ¡vamos! —Dijo tomando a sus dos amigos del brazo y corriendo hacia su hogar.

Al llegar, Anna se encontraba en su típica pose recostada mirando la televisión. Yoh recorrió el cuerpo lleno de curvas de su prometida con su pícara mirada mientras que Horo Horo hacía lo mismo pero con menos disimulo y Manta simplemente los ignoraba y entraba a la casa.

—Yoh, ¿eres tú? —Dijo ella sin molestarse en darse la vuelta.

—S-Sí Annita. Vine con Manta y Horo Horo.

—De acuerdo, tráeme un té por favor. Y si los muchachos quieren, hazles uno también.

—Sí Annita. —Cerró el castaño con desgano mientras iba hacia la cocina. Los otros dos muchachos se sentaron silenciosamente.

—Uhm, ¿cómo has estado Anna? —Preguntó el shamán de hielo para romper el silencio.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Anna, ¿has podido resolver el ejercicio 1 de la tarea de matemáticas? —Pregunto Manta al ver que su amigo no había tenido éxito con el tema de romper el hielo con la rubia.

—Sí. Si lo quieres, tómalo de mi mochila.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué era tan difícil entablar una conversación con esa mujer? Ambos esperaban pacientemente a Yoh, el aire comenzaba a ponerse aún más incómodo. Al rato llegó su amigo con las tazas llenas de té, se lo agradecieron y luego de bebérselo, los tres muchachos decidieron ir al parque, se despidieron de la Itako con un "hasta luego" y se marcharon, no sin antes escuchar a Anna decir un "recuerda que debes hacer la cena, Yoh".

Una vez en el parque, Manta se marchó hacia su casa ya que quería ver si podía resolver ese ejercicio sin tener que copiárselo de la muchacha, por lo que dejó a los otros dos sentados en la banca.

—No puedo entender cómo has podido siquiera besar a Anna, esa mujer sí que es difícil hasta para entablar una conversación. ¿Cómo has hecho? —Preguntó curioso el Ainu. Yoh al instante se puso tan rojo como un tomate y ahí Horo Horo le sacó la ficha. — ¿Acaso no has besado a Anna?—Agregó con una sonrisa perversa.

—Eh, b-bueno y-yo… N-No, no la he besado aún. ¿Acaso quieres que muera en el intento? —Dijo el pobre shamán con todos los colores en la cara.

—En verdad eres un tarado Yoh, tienes novia y no eres capaz ni de besarla. En fin, deberías ser un poco más "activo" o terminará aburriéndose de ti y alguien podría quitártela. Nos vemos luego. —Finalizó el muchacho antes de marcharse y dejar a un sonrojado y pensativo chico.

"_Alguien podría quitártela"_

Nah, eso no era posible… ¿O sí? Por supuesto que no, estaba seguro que Anna no era para otra persona más que para él.

—No le de importancia a las cosas que le diga Horo Horo, amo Yoh.

—No, no lo haré… Vayamos a comprar chocolate, acompáñame Amidamaru. —Dijo con una sonrisa cambiando abruptamente el tema.

—"_El amo Yoh no tiene remedio."_ —Pensó el samurai con una sonrisa mientras seguía al chico a la tienda.

Una vez que llegaron, mientras escogía un chocolate, del otro lado de la góndola se encontraba el _inocente _Ainu leyendo revistas… con mujeres desnudas en la tapa. Al ver a su amigo en la góndola de los dulces decidió dejar su lectura e ir a molestarlo un poco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Yoh?

—Me dieron ganas de comerme un chocolate. —Dijo mientras soltaba una de sus características risitas.

—Ya veo, y planeas compartirlo con alguien especial… ¿Verdad? —Agregó Horo Horo con una sonrisa maléfica, haciendo confundir al castaño.

—Em, en realidad no…

Caída por parte del shamán azul.

— ¡ERES UN TONTO!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No se te ocurre algo con un chocolate y Anna a la vez?

En la mente de Yoh corría una imagen de él partiendo el chocolate y convidándole uno de los pedazos a su prometida. El peliazul al notar que la inocente mente de su amigo no imaginaba nada de lo que él imaginaba, se resignó.

—Olvídalo. Imagina que no te he dicho nada, ¿sí? —Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del local. —_"Déjame a mi con un chocolate y a Anna en una misma habitación y te mostraré a lo que me refiero."_ —Pensó el muchacho con una sonrisa pervertida al salir del lugar.

—Dime Amidamaru, ¿Has entendido algo de lo que quiso decir?

—B-Bueno… N-No, la verdad que no he entendi-dido a q-qué quiso referirse, amo Yoh…—Mintió el espíritu sonrojado para evitar una larga explicación.

…

—Anna, ya regresé. —Anunció el muchacho mientras entraba rápido al hogar debido al frío que hacía afuera. Para su sorpresa, la rubia se encontraba en la cocina con un delantal mientras terminaba de cocinar.

—Siéntate, ya comemos.

— ¿Tú cocinaste?

—Sí, estaba muy aburrida así que decidí entretenerme en la cocina. Igualmente tú lavarás toso y mañana no te salvarás. —Dijo mientras le servía un plato al shamán.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Yoh metido en sus pensamientos y Anna en los suyos. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, la chica comenzó a tiritar a causa del frío, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Asakura.

—Traje el postre, ¿quieres comerlo conmigo en mi habitación? Esta mañana antes de irme puse la calefacción, así que es el ambiente más cálido de la casa. —Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba las barras de chocolate a su prometida. Anna lo miró con indiferencia y asintió, después de todo, se estaba congelando.

Al llegar a la habitación la joven Itako dejó de tiritar al instante, debido a la alta temperatura que había allí. Muy agradable para ser sinceros. Sintió cómo Yoh la cubría con una manta mientras y le ofrecía sentarse en la cama.

— ¿Quieres que lo funda? Así esta caliente

—D-De acuerdo…—Respondió ella algo sorprendida y con un dejo de vergüenza ya que nunca se había visto en una situación así con su prometido.

—Bien, espérame aquí. —Dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación. Anna simplemente asintió. ¿Qué le pasaba a Yoh? Realmente estaba actuando extraño… Jamás lo había visto tan… ¿Atento? Al rato el muchacho volvió con dos tazas humeantes y le entregó una. Ella luego de agradecérselo se llevó la taza a los labios, pero justo un estornudo hizo que se manchara un poco la comisura de los labios.

—Tráeme algo para limpiarme, Yoh.

El chico se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente y con su lengua retiró el chocolate. Aprovechando que la Itako tenía la boca medianamente abierta a causa de la sorpresa, adentró su lengua en aquella cavidad para formar un apasionado beso. Anna simplemente se quedó estática y se dejaba llevar mientras el sonrojo que ya tenía se profundizaba más. El chico la soltó por falta de aire de ambos.

— ¿Q-Qué h-haces?—Dijo ella agitadamente.

Yoh cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando una fuerte golpiza.

—L-Lo siento Anna…

Pero ésta jamás llegó. Al contrario, sintió las manos de la Itako tomarlo por el rostro y luego de nuevo los labios de su prometida contra los suyos, formando así de nuevo un apasionado beso que definitivamente no quedaría sólo así. Sin dejar de besarla la fue recostando, quedando él encima de ella. Luego, pasó de su boca a su fino cuello, haciendo gemir de placer y sorpresa a la muchacha.

—Tengo muchas ganas de comer el chocolate contigo Anna…—Dijo el shamán con voz ronca debido al deseo. La miró a los ojos y notó que ella también comenzaba a tener la vista nublada debido al placer y el deseo. Pero ella interpretó mal el mensaje que le quiso transmitir su prometido y se enojó.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Dijo con frustración, no podía creer que ese idiota arruinaría un momento así sólo por comer un chocolate de mierda. Pero todos sus malos pensamientos se fueron al notar cómo Yoh le quitaba su vestido negro. —Y-Yoh… ¿Q-Qué ha-haces? —Tartamudeó sin poder creérselo ni ella.

—Dije que quería comer el chocolate contigo… y eso es lo que voy a hacer. —Dijo mientras terminaba de quitarle la estorbosa prenda a la muchacha. Se quedó contemplándola por unos instantes, realmente era hermosa, simplemente perfecta para él. Luego tomó uno de los tazones y comenzó a vertirlo a lo largo del cuerpo de la chica, lo que hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera por completo, debido a la temperatura del chocolate. Lamía cada rincón de la piel de la Itako, comenzó por la piel del abdomen, subiendo hasta su sostén, el cual primero desabotonó con varios intentos fallidos y luego quitó con los dientes. Tomó otra vez el tazón y volcó mucho más chocolate en las dos medianas esferas que tenía Anna por pechos y comenzó a degustarlos suave y sensualmente.

La chica no dejaba de gemir del placer, susurrando el nombre se su prometido mientras éste continuaba probando todo trozo de piel que encontraba en su camino.

—Mmm, que rico. —Dijo el muchacho relamiéndose con una inocente sonrisa. Siguió lamiendo y succionando sus erguidos pezones, dejándoles pequeños chuponcitos en el camino. Continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pantaletas, besó la parte más íntima de la chica por encima de la tela y luego se la quitó. Volcó un poco del líquido marrón allí y luego comenzó a lamer suavemente.

—N-No… ¿Q-Qué haces? —Susurró toda ruborizada y avergonzada.

—Como mi chocolate. —Dijo soltando una risita traviesa y luego simplemente abrió bien las piernas de la chica y hundió la cara entre ellas, saboreado todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Ella no dejaba de gemir de placer, realmente jamás se esperó conocer una parte así de su prometido, é sí que sabía cómo sorprenderla. Luego de estar varios minutos así, subió de nuevo a sus pechos, en los cuales aún quedaban restos de chocolate. Mordió y lamió uno de sus pezones, mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba suavemente la pequeña fuente de placer de la joven Itako.

—Ah, Yoh… —Anna no podía más, tantas sensaciones juntas la estaban matando, necesitaba sentir a su prometido en ese mismo instante. Comenzó entonces a quitarle la ropa con desespero, mientras que el chico hacía su labor. Una vez que Yoh estuvo completamente desnudo, lo contempló fijamente notando los buenos resultados de sus duros entrenamientos. El chico la miró seriamente.

—Annita, ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo? No quiero hacerte daño.

—No me harás ningún daño, Yoh… —Respondió ella con una increíble dulzura jamás vista en ella. La besó suavemente y se posicionó entre sus piernas, comenzó a entrar suavemente hasta toparse con una barrera, fue ahí en donde tuvo que hacer presión. Anna soltó un quejido, lo que hizo detenerlo, ella le hizo una seña para que continúe y luego comenzó el vaivén de caderas, haciendo que ambos jóvenes soltaran gemidos de placer.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las embestidas se hacían más y más rápidas, ella le decía que no se detuviera mientras que él solo se limitaba a besarla con pasión y disfrutar de una oleada de sensaciones completamente nuevas. Ambos comenzaron a sentir que el clímax se aproximaba, por lo que él aumentó aún más la velocidad de las embestidas, lo que hizo que ambos, entre gemidos, llegaran al ansiado orgasmo juntos.

El chico se recostó totalmente agotado a un lado de Anna mientras que ella respiraba agitadamente. Se miraron fijamente, ambos totalmente sonrojados ante lo que acababan de hacer. Fue Yoh el que decidió entonces deshacerse de ese silencio incómodo.

—Annita…

—Dime

—Te amo.

Una sonrisa se adornó en los labios de la Itako, Yoh la observó detenidamente, como queriendo guardarse esa hermosa imagen en la cabeza.

—También yo.

—Otra cosa…

— ¿Qué?

Él Sonrió pícaramente.

—Deberíamos comer chocolate más seguido, ¿no lo crees? —Dijo antes de soltar una sonrisita. Anna ante el comentario del muchacho sólo se sonrojó, desvió la mirada y susurró un "idiota". Yoh soltó otra risita y abrazó a su querida sacerdotisa, plantándole un beso en la frente. —_"Con que a esto te referías, ¿No Horo Horo? Te debo una…"_—Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño junto con la mujer que amaba.

—Debo recordar el no volver a entrar sin llamar nunca más. —Susurraba el espíritu de un samurai en la entrada de la habitación con el rostro totalmente rojo.

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

¡Al fin lo edité! Tenía demasiadas faltas de ortografía, muy poca descripción… ¡Era un desastre! Y como es uno de mis Fics favoritos, no podía dejarlo todo feo como estaba, además me sentía una escritora de mierda al leerlo de la manera que estaba escrito xD

En fin, muchísimas gracias por los Reviews que me dejaron anteriormente, y más sabiendo lo desastroso que estaba. Gracias de corazón. Espero que les guste como está ahora :)

¡Un beso enorme!

Emi.


End file.
